Fetish
by Kotori Yui
Summary: AU story - Levi has a fetish that drives him crazy over Eren very easily, and when he thought that his fetish would be impossible to satisfy, Eren proves him wrong.
**Yô -0-)/**

 **I had this sudden idea and had to get rid of it right away, though this fic was a mere excuse to write smut -/v/- (I didn't write it for a long while now and I swear I won't stay too long without writing smut bc it gets all accumulated inside me xD) and well it's EreRi 'cause I've been obsessed over them lately~**

 **Although I liked this very much in the beginning, after reading it a million times to correct mistakes I now dislike it lmao I do like the idea, I just think I spoiled it. oh well, I guess it can't be helped ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯ let's hope someone enjoys it~**

 **A little warning ~ my native language isn't English, so ugly mistakes ahead ;u; be careful with your eyes, some of them might be painful to read!**

 **Enjoy (?) x)**

* * *

 **Fetish**

* * *

Again; Levi's eyes were glued to that hot kouhai's hands of his yet again. The brunet's fingers were lightly playing over his notebook, letting everybody who looked at him know how bored he was while listening to the teacher rambling. The soft slow movements of them over the notebook sent a languid shiver down Levi's spine as he imagined them ghosting over his skin instead. The instant heat possessing his core went directly to his groin. The sudden, but clearly expected, tightness on his pants was driving him crazy in a mere fraction of seconds. Levi cursed under his breath as he switched the position on his seat in order to hide the obvious hard on. He should be used to this already, since every single day he would get horny due to Jaeger's hands. Pathetic! Ridiculous! It was not as if he liked Jaeger himself; it was simply his perfect hands.

It was yet when he had been a child that he had, somehow, developed this strange fetish of his. In the beginning it had been something pretty innocent, as he simply liked to see people with clean hands; he quickly thought of them as good people. Pretty stupid, but well he was a child, even he had been innocent at some point. Yet, a couple of years later Levi had had a tutor whose hands had been the most perfect hands his grey orbs had seen in his life. His tutor's hands hadn't just been clean; they had been obviously larger than his, elegant with long and slim fingers, healthy nails and a very attractive tan skin. They irradiated warmth. Levi's cock had gotten erect in the blink of an eye with the mere sight of his tutor's hands. Summarizing, it wasn't all about clean hands anymore. He had clearly developed a stupid fetish over large hands with long fingers and tanned skin. Of course there were plenty of people with hands like those but not all of them pleased him. It seemed that they had to fit a couple of requirements like: the skin couldn't be too tanned, the fingers couldn't be too slim nor long, they couldn't be too short either, and the hands had to be larger than his otherwise he wouldn't even give them a second thought. And Eren Jaeger's hands just seemed too perfect in his eyes. More perfect than his old tutor's.

On the other hand, Eren himself was… well he was tall, had chocolate brown hair and deep blue green eyes; and how he hated those eyes! They just made him feel weird, and he disliked that sensation a lot. But, putting that aside, Eren was gorgeous, perfect; especially his hands; large with long fingers, clean nails and the brunet had the perfect tone of tanned skin. Ah, how he wanted those hands to touch him. Every single spot of his body craved for the attention of Eren's hands. Levi just couldn't help it, whenever his grey orbs focused on the brunet's hands, Levi's body would scream in need. He just wanted those gorgeous hands to touch him in the most obscene ways ever from head to toe. And then, he wanted to feel Eren's hands caressing him gently; unstoppably. He was sure that they would feel so good; in all the ways. Eren's hands always stirred a feeling of need, warmth and gentleness within him.

However that would never happen, for two simple reasons: Eren had tons of fangirls drooling over him every single day; but, above all, Eren had a girlfriend ironically with the same surname as him; and she was too possessive, he had noticed countless times now. But then again, with a boyfriend like Eren it was only normal to be possessive. Not that he had ever thought of Eren as a possible boyfriend. It was all because of his hands, obviously. Though, if only the brunet was gay, Levi could still keep his hopes up, because he had confidence in himself to know that he would be able to drive any man crazy. Unfortunately Eren was totally out of his league. There was no way in this world that his hands would ever touch him; to his chagrin. He better forget that dream and fetish of his for once and for all.

Still, he could keep fantasizing, like he would do once he got home. He couldn't wait. No; correction: his painful erection couldn't wait.

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Levi cursed under his breath as he walked in large steps through the almost empty corridors of college in order to reach his first class of the day. It was literature, his favorite, so of course he wouldn't skip it. And he hated to get late too. He had never gotten late in high school, so he wouldn't start doing it now that he was in college. But this time it had been helpless. He had gotten so absorbed by the pleasure of his hands stroking his hard cock so addictively, while countless images of Eren's hands ravishing his body in the most irresistible ways were sent to his brain, making the pleasure increase by the minute without any sign of subsiding. God, it always felt so good that he couldn't help but get lost in the hot sensations running throughout his core.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, as he felt a sudden heat trying to take control over him and Levi couldn't allow himself to get horny yet again. So, he grabbed the small book he would study today in literature, and looked at its cover, analyzing it minutely, trying to distract his brain from any lewd thoughts regarding Eren's hands.

However, when it all seemed to be working, Levi bumped painfully hard against someone letting the book fall on the floor with a loud thud as he almost followed the same destiny, but a pair of large hands grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him closer to their owner's body, ending up embracing his waist so they could protect him from the fall.

Levi was taken aback at first, yet a sudden anger began possessing him. Who the fuck had the nerve to get on his way? Who the fuck would make him get late at his favorite class? Tsk- Either way, it didn't matter; whoever it was would regret it!

Levi looked up with a deep and scary scowl spoiling his features, the anger boiling fiercely inside him threatening to explode at any second, yet quickly abandoning his body upon witnessing who the owner of those protective hands was. Levi's world stopped instantly under the intense blue green color of Eren's eyes. His half-parted lips trembled slightly while he tried to form words but his mouth refused to work. Levi was in a trance. It was then that Eren's hands squeezed his waist lightly, bringing him back to life, making him realize that they were touching him. Eren's hands were touching him. This wasn't one of his fantasies! This was pure reality! Levi's cock twitched in his pants, hardening to an incredible extent in a simple fraction of seconds. Levi got alarmed of course, but he couldn't gather any strength to push the other man away. He wanted to feel those hands over his body, even if through his clothes, for longer.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" The brunet's voice sounded in his ears, his face was mere inches away from Levi's thus the older man could feel Eren's breathe tickling his skin. Eren's expression showed some concern, which made his heart thump faster for a second.

Levi felt his face flush intensely by the minute. He felt his entire core shiver uncontrollably against Eren's. He felt how his shaky hands grasped the brunet's black shirt tightly for support, since his knees were starting to fail him. He felt how his cock throbbed desperately against the fabric of his pants, driving him mad by the second. It was all because of Eren's hands… his voice… his hot breathe… his body pressed against his own… Eren himself! It was all Eren's fault. Eren… Eren… Eren… His brain couldn't think of anything but Eren. Eren was danger.

"Levi-san, are you okay?" He heard Eren's voice asking again, but he couldn't reply. In truth he could barely see him; his vision was clouded with lust.

Levi swallowed hard, heavy breathing, burying his face on Eren's chest with tightly shut eyes. He couldn't even think properly anymore. He was completely absorbed by the hot sensations running throughout his body, and although he tried with all his might to resist them, after much effort he couldn't take it anymore. He knew he couldn't, but this was his limit. Levi tightened the grip over Eren's shirt and bit his lower lip hard in order to muffle the moan that threatened in escaping through his lips as he expelled all the sudden addictive lust out of his body, into his pants.

After his sudden release Levi felt how his shaky legs barely supported him up, however thanks to Eren's body he was, somehow, able to stand on his feet. It took him a while to actually gain some control over his being and react, but when he did, Levi was shocked. If he first couldn't have thought of anything but Eren and the instant heat possessing him, now Levi couldn't think of anything but Eren's reaction. Fuck... How the hell had he lost control so easily? What now? Levi wanted to run away but he obviously couldn't do such a thing and let the whole world know that he had just come in his pants. Jesus Christ, he was so screwed.

Panic had him shaking uncontrollably against the brunet's body with gritted teeth. Shit, he had just ashamed himself in front of the hot brunet with gorgeous hands because controlling his horny body had been way too hard for him, and now he was stuck between Eren's arms with his pants soaked with cum while trembling wildly. This was pathetic. What would Eren think of him now? He was sure that the brunet knew since they were perfectly pressed against each other. Levi just wanted to dig a hole on the ground and bury himself there for the next century.

"Tsk~" Levi uttered softly against the taller man's chest desperate to find a good solution to save him. Yet Eren's voice paralyzed him.

"Levi-san-"

It was now… Eren would state how disgusting he was. Fuck! He didn't want to hear that. Fuck the world, he would run away and now!

But before he could do anything, Eren covered his head and half of his back with a jacket and gave him his black and white bag.

"-don't struggle please." Eren finished his speech, gaining a deep frown from the older male. Levi opened his mouth to speak, but Eren's hands pulling him up into his arms, and carrying him bridal style through the corridors of college, shut him right away. Shock was what Eren's actions awakened in him, not giving space for him to freak out over the fact that the brunet's hands were all over him again. What was the damn brat doing? Was he helping him? Why? More importantly, where was he carrying him into? His head was spinning with all the possibilities, yet when Levi started to hear whispers and giggles from a couple of students throughout the corridors, he gritted his teeth in shame and buried his face on the crook of Eren's neck, squeezing the brunet's black and white bag tightly against his soaked crotch and praying for nobody to notice a thing.

Life was a fucking bitch.

* * *

Levi didn't know where he was nor did he know how much time had passed. The only thing he knew was that the fresh wind had stopped blowing, and he had stopped hearing the annoying giggles and whispers from people, whom he assumed had been making fun of him and Eren. Even though he had Eren's jacket covering his features, he was sure that people knew that whoever the brunet was carrying was a man. Shit, he just wanted to die on the spot right now. The worst of it all was that Levi was feeling greatly uncomfortable between his legs with all the mess he had made in his pants. For fuck's sake, this day couldn't get any worse he was sure.

Suddenly he felt the brunet stop, and unable to fight curiosity, Levi lifted his face lightly looking at Eren who returned the stare right away.

"We are here, Levi-san."

"Enlighten me." The older male said lightly irritated.

"Oh right. This is where I live." Eren said astonishing him.

"W-Why the hell are we at your house?" Levi looked away, at the small entry of Eren's apartment nervously. When had they entered there?

He then saw the way the brunet's lips were curved up in a smirk, and shivered in response.

"Well, isn't it obvious, Levi-san?"

Upon hearing such an answer, Levi swallowed thickly feeling his throat too dry suddenly. Weren't things moving way too fast?

"What… do you…" He stuttered, unable to complete his question due to Eren's interruption.

"So you can change clothes." The brunet said, his smirk becoming an innocent smile, and Levi flushed intensely unable to find words to argue back.

"Tsk" He looked away too ashamed to keep staring at the younger man, not noticing said male leaning his mouth to his ear until he whispered seductively yet with a wicked tone in his voice, "After the mess you've made, that is."

Eren's voice; his hot breathe; his lips caressing his skin gave him goosebumps and sent countless shivers, one after another, down his spine. Yet, his devilish words; the sensual way his voice had muttered them against his ear made him realize what he had realized earlier that day: Eren was danger.

He felt how the brunet put him down, yet Levi was still too taken aback to react. He couldn't move a single muscle of his body due to Eren's behavior. He was starting to panic again, unable to decide if he should just punch the brat on the face and run away, or if stay and accept Eren's help.

"You may enter, Levi-san. The kitchen and the living room is that first door to the left over there."

Levi looked at said door and pondered seriously about his current situation. If he accepted the brunet's help, he would finally be able to get rid of those uncomfortable pants plus that sticky sensation between his legs; but he could just get the fuck out of Eren's house and go to the comfort of his own home. However he would be risking at being seen and mocked by people in the streets.

" _Tsk~"_ Decided, Levi put down Eren's bag and walked uncomfortably to the door that lead to his living room. He walked a couple of steps, and when he set a foot in the room, he heard Eren's voice say again with that seductive and wicked tone.

"And the bedroom is the last door to the right."

Levi's eyes widened impossibly fast at the brunet's words. His already fast heartbeat quickened making it impossible to breathe properly, and his body began to shake instantly at the implications of Eren's words.

He looked over his shoulder at the brunet, and saw the wide smirk on his perfect lips and something inside him exploded due to the sudden irritation he felt growing in him. The damn brat was making fun of him, wasn't he? He was getting all cocky just because Levi had been _kind off_ unable to reject his help.

The corners of Levi's mouth were lightly curved up. _"Very well, I'll play your game you shitty brat."_ It had yet to come the day where a fucking brat would win against him. He would make Eren Jaeger regret this game.

And so, Levi turned around on his heels, and headed to Eren's bedroom showing indifference, when in truth his whole body was reacting so fiercely at what awaited him.

Eren's smirk widened and he followed the older man right away.

* * *

Levi's plan was perfect. He would come to the brat's room and teach him a lesson so he wouldn't get all cocky for any reason in particular. Definitely, the perfect plan, if Levi didn't get all weak and lost in pleasure whenever Eren's hands touched him. It was just that… they felt irresistibly good, even through his clothes. Besides, he had always wanted to feel those perfect hands touching him, so of course he wouldn't resist.

The moment they both entered in the room, Levi was wildly attacked. Eren grabbed him by the waist and kissed him hard on the lips. He was taken aback at first, and although he felt irritated for being attacked without giving the brat any kind of permission, Levi was unable to push him away as he felt Eren's tongue exploring every corner of his mouth just like his hands had started doing to his body.

Levi's body was immediately under Eren's control; his entire being got so weak to the point of submitting to Eren's touch. He was starting to think that Eren had some kind of strange power that drained Levi's strength in the blink of an eye without even giving him the opportunity to resist.

The older man felt how Eren's hands descended from his waist to his hips, very slowly, squeezing them a couple of times definitely in a teasingly way, what made him shiver and moan lightly into the brunet's mouth under the addictive touch. And, as if that hadn't been torture enough, Eren's hands continued their slow exploration down Levi's body, stopping at his ass, giving it a firm squeeze and breaking the kiss at the same time in order to listen to the erotic moan that escaped through Levi's lips.

"Such a nice voice, Levi-san." Eren said against his ear mockingly.

"Ah~ s-shut up!" He said with flushed cheeks and panting slightly.

Levi heard the brunet chuckle and felt how its sound vibrated through his ear, which sent a powerful jolt throughout his body directly to his hard cock making it twitch.

Honestly he was very annoyed and ashamed at how easily he got aroused by a simple touch and a couple of stupid words from Eren, but the truth was only one no matter how much he denied it.

Eren's hands interrupted his trail of thoughts, bringing him back to the real world where they started massaging his ass slowly and oh~so~addictively, with long fingers brushing at his entrance through the fabric of his dark grey pants. Levi shuddered fiercely at the delicious friction that Eren's fingers were creating, and arched his back ever so slightly, throwing his head back as well which gave the brunet the opportunity of nibbling and sucking at the hot flesh of his neck.

"You're so sexy~"

"Aanh- i-if you don't shut your fucking-aah-mouth, I swear I'm going to kill you!" Levi said threateningly between gasps and moans, expecting the other male to comprehend his speech. In truth the older man just wanted to get rid of the embarrassment he felt due to Eren's opinions. Yet before he realized, the brunet was chuckling at what he had said with great confidence in his eyes.

"Uh so scary~" Eren mocked and Levi was ready to kick him on the shin right away, however the brunet's next and unexpected actions stopped him on the spot. Eren's hands grabbed him back by the waist, and twirled him around smoothly and quickly, pushing him to the bed and pinning him down against the mattress.

"Then I will listen to your erotic voice instead."

Levi's eyes widened, and before he could say anything, Eren's hands were lifting his hips up while he was pressing his crotch against Levi's ass, and said man couldn't prevent the sudden moan that escaped from his mouth. He quickly tried to muffle it by biting at his hand, and while he expected Eren to say something stupid about his voice yet again, the brunet remained quiet; not speaking or moving. Levi frowned and decided to look back at the brunet but before doing so, he felt how Eren's crotch was rubbing against him. Levi gasped arching his back at the sudden action and felt how his body shivered intensely as Eren kept rubbing his manhood up and down over his rear, pressing his clear hard on more into it, driving him crazy by the second.

"Aah- unngh~" His face fell on the mattress and his fingers grasped the silky sheets of Eren's bed tightly, as his mouth let out moan after moan. Eren's hands slide then down over his thighs and his erection throbbed desperately inside his pants. Levi meowed at the sensation.

"Levi-san, you're really wet down here..." Eren murmured into his ear, nibbling on the soft earlobe sweetly, receiving an approving moan as a response. Levi felt Eren's fingers unzipping and unbuttoning his pants slowly, definitely trying to torture him but Levi couldn't care less at the moment, he could only think on the sensations of the brunet's hands on him.

The older man shuddered when his pants slid down over his legs stopping at his knees, feeling how Eren's fingers ghosted over his pale skin until they reached the hem of his boxer-briefs and pulled them down as well, finally freeing his hard cock already dripping with pre-cum.

Eren grabbed his erection and as soon as Levi felt the brunet's hand; his long fingers touching him in such an intimate and sensitive place, he couldn't control the sudden intense heat and came hard on the boy's hand with a loud groan that filled Eren's ears with lust. His length, however, hadn't lost its excitement in the slightest.

"Wow, that was… pretty intense and so lewd~." The tease in Eren's voice was clear. "And you're still so eager…"

Levi's face reddened incredibly in shame, but he didn't have much time to care about that. His heart pounded fast in his chest as he saw the same hand that had made him explode, run all the way up his torso along with the other hand, until they reached the top button of his shirt and started unbuttoning it slowly. His normal self would find nasty the fact that Eren's hand, wet with cum, was dirtying his favorite shirt, however the horny Levi couldn't care less about that shit. Levi was way too drunk in pleasure.

The brunet's hands slid up over his now naked torso, forcing him up on his knees to then sit down over the back of his legs. His fingers forced the soft fabric of Levi's shirt to slide down over his shoulders and arms, and obviously Levi let the boy do as he pleased since all he wanted was to be touched by the brunet more and more. And, as if reading his lascivious mind, Eren explored his flesh slowly with his fingers, drawing invisible lines on Levi's pale chest, brushing his nipples with his fingertips, causing him goosebumps and whimpers of intense pleasure. On the other hand, the brunet's mouth placed burning kisses on his neck, licking and sucking on the pale skin every now and then, driving the older man to his limit yet again.

"Mmm- E…ren…" His mouth murmured in need.

Levi looked over his shoulder at Eren, with grey eyes filled with lust and desire, begging the brunet with his intense gaze for more of his addictive touches. Yet this time, instead of obeying his silent pleas, Eren reached for Levi's chin lifting it up and kissed him hungrily. His tongue entered the older male's mouth, fighting with Levi's over and over a never-ending battle that Levi was clearly losing as he let the younger man dominate him through the kiss.

On the other hand Eren's free hand continued his exploration over Levi's chest. He stroked his skin softly, stopping at his nipple to pinch and massaging it every now and then, sending jolts of pleasure to run up and down his body and spreading an intense heat throughout his core. Levi moaned against Eren's mouth which gave the brunet the chance of biting Levi's tongue sensually, causing a languid and so torturing shiver down his spine. Levi's erection twitched in need with the great pleasure assaulting his body.

"Nnh- Eren…" Levi muttered the brunet's name with a needy voice.

Levi could hardly believe it yet; that Eren's hands were touching him so eagerly, so sweetly like that, and that his mouth was kissing him so deeply. It was like a dream… No; it was better than all the dreams and fantasies he had had so far. Eren's hands touching his skin, possessing his body felt deliciously good to the point of forcing him to submit so easily to the younger man. Levi didn't even care about the damn lesson he had been supposed to teach the boy. All he could think about; all he cared about, was the way Eren's touch felt against his skin and the way his tongue felt and tasted inside his mouth. The way his hands run all over his chest so gently and softly, releasing burning warmth wherever they touched… Fuck, it all felt so insanely good that he couldn't control himself once again, thus his still hard cock throbbed and twitched desperately as Levi came yet again for the third time without much stimulation. Though to him Eren's hands and the way his mouth eat his tongue were stimulation enough to make him reach his limit over and over. His cock, nonetheless, remained as hard as ever as if the older man hadn't released his lust a single time. Levi was insatiable. He was drugged by the desire.

"Shit Levi-san, I wanted to enjoy our time together for a little longer, but seeing your hot reactions makes it impossible." After those words, Levi felt Eren's hands abandoning his body as he saw him taking off his clothes instead and tossing them aside carelessly. He swallowed hard as his orbs ran Eren's naked body from top to bottom, noticing the perfect toned abs and how gorgeous his tanned skin was… Even his fucking cock was gorgeous! Shit he was in awe! The view was absolutely breathe-taking. He only hoped not to be drooling.

Eren might have noticed him staring because an idiot like him had to open his mouth to tease Levi yet again.

"Am I so good-looking?"

" _Yes! Yes, you're a fucking god!"_ was what Levi would like to say, but no way in hell would he do it!

"Keep dreaming brat." Levi said looking away as he felt his face and ears heating up. Before he could even recover, he felt Eren pining him on the bed once again and although he would like to retort, the feeling of the brunet's hands on him had him uncontrolled one more time.

Eren's chest was leaned to his back and Levi shuddered at the contact of skin on skin. Levi quickly muffled a moan by lowering his head to the bed, breathing against the sheets. Honestly Levi never thought that Eren would make him feel this good, but now that he had had a taste of what it felt like being under the boy's control, he had gotten addicted.

Suddenly, and interrupting his thoughts, Levi felt a cold sensation against his entrance and hissed lightly. His first reaction was looking over his shoulder at the other man, and upon seeing the bottle of lube tossed at a corner of the bed, his heart thumped faster and faster.

"Sorry, I wanted to warm it up for you but I'm reaching my limit."

Without any more waiting, Eren's finger teased his opening for a short while, and then made its way inside his ass and Levi held his breath. The sensation of Eren's finger rubbing at his insides slowly and unstoppably was uncomfortable, but before he could even realize it, Eren had him moaning and whimpering at the now so addictive sensation.

"Aanh- unngh- ahh…"

A finger became two and two fingers became three, and before he knew it Levi was moaning uncontrollably, and pulling at the sheets of the brunet's bed like mad.

"You're so hot Levi-san. I can barely control myself at this point." He heard Eren say but was unable to speak.

" _Then hurry the fuck up and put it in already!"_ There was no way that he would ever say something like that. Still, he couldn't stop his desperate thoughts. And as if hearing them, Eren pulled his fingers out of him and placed his hot cock over his entrance, not even giving him the time to react at the fast way those long fingers Levi adored so much abandoned his insides.

"Levi-san, I'm putting it in." He could perceive the desperation; the great desire hidden in Eren's voice.

Levi's body shivered at the warning and then he felt Eren entering him slowly, very slowly, torturing him so easily, and although it hurt more than with the fingers, because shit; Eren was too large, it wasn't as painful as he thought it would be; he could almost say he enjoyed that pain. But then again, Levi would stretch his ass each time he pleasured himself thinking of Eren's hands, so maybe that was helping too. Levi felt embarrassed suddenly at the memories of him lying down on his bed with his legs wide open and his own fingers ravishing his ass while pretending that they were Eren's. God, he would prefer to die before admitting that to anyone.

"Aanh~" He moaned loudly as Eren decided to suddenly enter him in one go. "Nnh- you damn brat…"

"Oops, sorry but I was talking to you for a while now and you just ignored me. What else could I have done to draw your full attention?"

"You shitty bastard!"

"Yes, yes." Eren ignored his curse. "Levi-san…" he pulled the shorter male up, with large hands supported against his chest, forcing Levi to sit down on his lap. Levi's back was once again tightly pressed against Eren's chest.

"Aanh~ w-wait… this position-" Levi tried to get away but Eren's hands on his wrist and chin plus his intense blue green eyes that were now glistening with a strange but so captivating golden color, hypnotized him.

"I won't let you run away." Eren murmured seductively against Levi's lips. "Levi-san, I'm gonna drive you crazy for real now."

His heart skipped a beat.

Yes; he was sure that Eren would do exactly that. Levi only hoped to survive to all the intense and unbearable pleasure the other boy caused in him until the very end of it.

* * *

"Why are you so cold? Let's cuddle." The brunet said with a small pout on his lips looking at the older male who was awkwardly standing up in front of his bed.

Levi glared darkly at him, as if trying to kill him with it, when in truth his heart was pounding in his chest at Eren's suggestion.

"I don't cuddle."

Eren smirked at his statement. "Hum… Not even if it means feeling my hands?"

Levi's heart skipped a beat at the question. His eyes widened in astonishment while looking at Eren's knowingly smirk.

"Y-You… How…"

"How do I know?" Levi swallowed hard. "Well, you practically came every time my hands touched you, so it's kinda obvious." At that, Levi blushed intensely, wanting to hide somewhere more than anything. "But, I know it for a long while, Levi-san."

"How?" The older man felt how his heartbeat increased in anxiety.

"From time to time I would feel an intense gaze directed at me. In the beginning I had no idea who the hell was or why did they stare at me like that; but then I noticed that it didn't happen always, it would be just a couple of times per day. And then I realized that it was whenever we had classes together, and not too long after, I found out it was you. I got really shocked. At first I thought you had something against me or that maybe you hated me, but then I noticed the look in your eyes and shit, I could hardly believe it. You had such an erotic expression and your eyes had such a lascivious glint… God, you were practically begging me to do you on the spot, and let me tell you that it was really hard to restrain myself."

Levi's cheeks reddened with Eren's explanation. He couldn't yet believe it that the brunet had known about his fetish the whole time. Yet now he understood why Eren had teased him so much with great confidence; the damn brat knew that Levi would be unable to resist him.

"You know, it's still hard to believe that you're actually interested in me but-"

"I am not interested in you. I am interested in your hands." The older man stated vehemently as if trying to convince himself, when it was more than obvious that in truth he was interested in the brunet. At this point, even he had noticed it. Still, he wouldn't admit it so the damn brat wouldn't get all cocky again.

"Heh…" Eren moved to the edge of the bed, sitting down in front of Levi. "But lately you've been observing me and not my hands, especially when I'm with Mikasa."

The older man gritted his teeth at the mention of the girl's name. He had totally forgotten about her, and now the bastard had the nerve to remind him of his girlfriend after all he had done.

"Tsk"

"Say Levi-san, are you jealous?"

Levi frowned deeply at Eren's question, feeling an instant heat possessing his cheeks.

"W-Why the fuck would I be jealous? Don't say nonsense!"

Eren chuckled, grabbing his hand softly and pulling the older man closer to him. His arms quickly embraced Levi's waist before he had the opportunity to escape. Eren's face rested against Levi's stomach as the brunet spoke.

"Well, I am very interested in you and I get jealous whenever I see you with that teacher of literature of yours." Eren confessed.

"You mean Erwin-sensei?"

"Yeah, that's him. I just hate the way you look at him whenever you're talking to him."

"That's because I admire him, you idiot."

"It might be but you just look so happy… It annoys me that I am not the one making you that happy."

Levi's heart stopped beating for a split second, and then started pounding incredibly fast against his ribcage. Curse Eren and his shameless mouth for saying such embarrassing things and stealing his heart so easily.

"What about that girl?" Levi asked unaware of it, regretting his question the next second.

"Mikasa? She's my sister, and although I find incest very hot I'm not interested in her in the slightest."

"Then why is she so possessive?" Again his mouth had asked before he could even think.

"Heh, so you do are jealous." Eren stated smirking.

"Huh? Who the fuck is that? I was just asking out of curiosity."

"So that means you're curious about me."

"Wha- Tsk. I'm leaving!" Arguing back against the little shit wasn't taking him anywhere.

"Naked?"

"Shut up!" Levi shouted getting out of Eren's room, but it didn't take him too long to return and ask with flushed cheeks, "Where's your bathroom?" His voice almost a murmur.

Eren got up from the bed, grinning stupidly from ear to ear which annoyed Levi incredibly. Still, he decided not to argue back anymore, for now.

"I'll go with you."

"What? No, you are not!" Levi didn't need to get all horny all over again because of Eren's hands. He had had enough for the day.

He turned around on his heels ready to escape, but unfortunately to him Eren was way faster and before he could run away, the brunet wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Oh c'mon I just want to cuddle in the bath."

That sounded so tempting and Levi almost felt like agreeing.

"I already told you that I don't cuddle."

"There's always a first time, and I proudly accept to be your first." That said, Eren pulled the man up into his arms, carrying him bridal style through the house.

"What the hell are you doing Eren? Put me down!" Levi demanded.

"I feel like you'll lock yourself up in the bathroom if I let you go now."

"I don't even know where the fucking bathroom is."

"Still I don't want to risk it."

Levi gritted his teeth embarrassed for being in the brunet's arms in such a way for the second time that day, yet he couldn't deny that the warmth of Eren's arms felt too good against his body.

"I'm going to kill you." He muttered shyly burying his face on the crook of Eren's neck.

Eren smiled warmly and simply said while squeezing him lightly between his arms, "I can't wait."

It was then that Levi knew that he wanted more of these moments with Eren. He found them irreplaceable.

* * *

 **Tere~tere Levi is so adorable x'3** **  
Anyways, I had to add romance and fluff at the end, bc c'mon, everybody loves that** ❤ ~

 **I hope it had been enjoyable, somehow pwp  
Thanks for reading :3  
Bye~bye, **❤ **ヽ** **(*'** **､** **^*)chuu***


End file.
